Evil Never Ceases
by Linus
Summary: The Soviet Union as attacked America and started a third world war against the Allied forces. Who will win the war this time? A squad of special forces infantry for the Americans have the answer to this question. Will they prevail? RR, critisms welcome


**A/N:** Hello everybody! This story is using the Red Alert 2/Yuri's Revenge and follows after the Allies victory against Yuri and the Soviet Union. The story is based in the present time and uses our modern day weapons and tactics. The tie between this and C&C is the fact that I'll be using the characters and units. I'll just be using real military weapons instead of the ones in the video game. Now the vehicles and structures in the game are the same. However, both sides have snipers, aircraft, etc just like in reality. Well, enjoy!

**_Command and Conquer: Evil Never Ceases_**

Prologue  


* * *

_Present Day_

It has been over thirty years since the second war between the Allies and the Soviet Union. Alexander Romanov has been dead for twenty years. His son, Vladimir Romanov, is now the premiere of the Soviet Union. Michael Dugan, former president of the United States of America, has been out of office since the end of the second war. Maxwell Dugan, Michael Dugan's son, currently leads this mighty nation.

After signing a treaty released by the United Nations, the Soviet Union has rebuilt their cities and armies in accordance to the regulations allowed in the peace treaty. Little does the U.N. know that Premier Vladimir Romanov has broken the treaty and amassed an army and maintained allies with Cuba, Iraq, Iran, Libya, and North Korea. Premier Vladimir Romanov shares hatred for the United States of America and her allies just like his father and plans to take over the Allied forces and bring Soviet rule to the world.

_Havana, Cuba_

The gigantic black sections of wall open up to reveal a tall thermonuclear missile. Red number markings line the sides of the destructive device. The most obvious mark is the big red hammer and sickle logo painted near the top of warhead.

"Missile launch commences in ten minutes," says a voice over the speakers with a Russian accent. The personnel, whom were working on the massive missile, leave the vicinity and head for shelter in the blast bunker; this is so they are not caught in the fiery blast from the lift off.

"Missile launch commencing in five… four… three… two… one…" Fire shoots from the engines as it slowly lifts the five ton rocket in the air. Once the missile reaches approximately five hundred meters above the Soviet base, it leans toward the north and heads towards its projected target. The massive walls of the silo slowly close and the workers leave the bunker, once it is safe, so start work on the next missile.

_Miami, Florida_

The sky is colored a beautiful shade of blue on this clear day. A blue 2003 Chevrolet Blazer races down the highway of route 836 eastbound. "We're going to miss the flight," a woman says over her cellular phone to her husband. She is currently seven point three miles away from the Miami International Airport. The woman hangs up her phone and glances at her watch.

"Its 11:30 and the flight leaves in thirty minutes," she mumbles to herself. "We're not going to make it…" This woman hears a weird noise that sounds like a plane crashing. She searches in the sky trying to find the source of the noise while at the same time weaving in and out of traffic to get to the airport on time.

Her eyes widen as the foreign object slams into the Miami International Airport and makes a tremendous explosion creating a mushroom shaped cloud twelve miles in the air. Less than two seconds after the bright flash a loud and thunderous bang can be heard for miles. A shockwave shoots for over twenty miles knocking over signs, lights, and flipping cars; a massive fireball follows the shockwave engulfing everything in flames in a fifteen mile diameter. The combination of the shockwave and the explosion's fireball destroys and levels everything in its path, including buildings, cars, houses, schools, etc.

_Washington D.C. – White House_

"What the hell is going on?," Maxwell Dugan questions the general standing in front of him.

The general hands the president a folder approximately one inch thick. "Sir, a thermonuclear missile landed and detonated at the Miami International Airport no more than two hours ago. We believed the missile was launched from Cuba so we sent a reconnaissance team and got back these photos." The general hands Dugan a manila folder, which has 'FOR OFFICIAL USE ONLY' stamped on the cover in red ink.

"That is a Soviet Union nuclear silo preparing another missile," the general states while pointing the first picture, which shows a tall black missile silo, "we fear this one will be able to us here in Washington."

"Send in an airstrike," President Dugan says keeping his eyes on the photograph. "I want that silo taken out!"

"Yes, sir."

_Havana, Cuba_

"Tango Base, this is Green Bird, over," the pilot speaks into his radio system on his AV-8C Harrier II fighter jet.

"Green Bird, this is Tango Base. Go ahead, over."

"We have the target in site, request permission to engage, over."

"Green Bird, this is Tango Base. Permission granted, over."

"Roger, Green Bird out."

The pilot of Green Bird jerks on his steering column and makes his aircraft fly low to the water, thus making him invisible to enemy radar. The other six aircraft follow their leader. The air raid alarm goes off in the Soviet base as conscripts run toward the anti-aircraft flak cannons to fend off their enemy.

"Prepare to fire," shouts a Russian lieutenant. He waits until the Harrier aircraft are what seems to be in range of his cannons, "Fire!"

"Keep her steady boys," the Green Bird pilot says just as a flak round barely misses his left wingman. The seven aircraft are flying in a standard V-formation where the 'bottom' of the V is facing the enemy and the opening is facing away. Three fighter planes are on either side of the squad leader, who is in the very front.

The pilot of the last fighter on the squad leader's right side flinches and causes his plane to experience turbulence. This causes the plane to partially leave formation and the wing gets a direct hit with a flak round; the aircraft spirals into the war and sinks to the bottom.

"Tango Base, this is Green Bird. Green Bird Three is down. I say again Green Bird Three is down," he says as their formation enters the accurate area of the anti-aircraft cannons. Once the jets reach this range, five Soviet conscripts begin to fire .50 caliber machine guns.

The pilot flips the cover on his steering column showing a red button and switch. He places the switch on 'Missile' "Green Bird One, Fox One," he says just before pushing the red button.

The missile drops off the plane and its engine system and GPS takes control, guiding it toward the nuclear missile silo. The remaining five Harrier II's fire a missile as well. Two of those rockets soar for the silo and the other three scream toward the nuclear power plant. The first missile slams into the silo's wall and explodes, leaving a hole big enough to fit a small house. As this happens two aircraft get hit with .50 caliber ammunition and crash into the water below.

The second volley of missiles, which were fired at the silo, enters the house-sized hole and detonates upon impact of the nuclear missile under construction. The silo erupts in a fireball as pieces of the building fly off in all directions. Flames engulf the remainder of the building, burning it to the ground. Chunks of the silo building slam into parked vehicles, neighbor buildings, and several flak cannons.

A piece of debris rips off the left wing of a Harrier II jet as the planes fly overhead. This jet spirals toward the nuclear power plant and crashes into the reactor. At the exact same moment the two missiles fired at the power plant slam into the wall and detonate. Wires in the building spark setting computers and paperwork on fire. A blackout immediately strikes the Soviet base. All power has now been cut off.

The three remaining aircraft use their machine guns to destroy the anti-aircraft weapons. One more of the Harrier II jets are shot down; this one crash lands in a building marked with Hazmat signs and explodes in a fireball big enough to level a small neighborhood. The building was filled with crates of C-4, TNT, ammunition, and other miscellaneous munitions.

The two remaining aircraft fire their remaining missiles at the Soviet motor pool, barracks, and command center. Following this the squad leader's jet is hit with a flak round in the cockpit and the aircraft explodes in mid-air. The last Harrier's right wing is shot off by .50 caliber rounds and the aircraft slams into the chow hall.

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? No, seriously, how was it? I haven't written a Command and Conquer fic in a while. Please review. Critsisms welcome. 


End file.
